It Girl
by lolatron5000
Summary: Song fic of MangaQuestShipping but other shippings as well.


**Just a short One-shot I thought of about Gold and Crystal.**

**Actually it really has every shipping in it, but Manga Quest Shipping (GoldXCrystal) will be the main focus.**

**Song fic, so be warned if you don't like those**

* * *

(*Knock Knock*)

Crystal opened the door to her house, expecting to see Gold asking for something, but instead saw her Senior Blue.

"Blue, what's wrong, it's 8:30 pm on a Sunday night and some people have to work tomorrow" Crystal said, sounding very annoyed.

"Crystal, come over here behind these bushes" Blue said, sounding very creepy.

"Blue... you're not going to rape me are you?" Crystal asked, unsure of what to expect.

"Yes, I'm madly in love with the emo Green, yet I'm going to rape a girl that's one of my best friends behind these bushes" Blue sarcastically said.

"Okay, but I'm not sure what to expect really" Crystal said, suspiciously. They walked around the corner of Crystal's house in New Bark Town and went into the bushes, where there was a stage set up with all the girls Pokedex Owner girls sitting in the audience of the stage, confused about all this.

"What's this all about?" White asked Blue.

"For once in my life, I have no idea what's going on, I was just told to get all the girls and come to the place by Green" Blue shrugged, for once in her life clueless of what was happening.

"Plus it's really cold out here" Platinum shivered, with all the other girls agreeing.

Suddenly, the stage lit up and the 10 Pokedex Owner boys walked onto the stage, with Pearl, Emerald and Silver joining the girls in the audience.

"Pearl, what is going on?" a confused Platinum asked.

"Ssh, it's about to start" Pearl said.

"What's about 'ta start?" Sapphire asked, with the boys answering her in the weirdest way possible;

a song.

* * *

**Red:** I've been looking under rocks and breaking locks

Yellow started playing with her ponytail, seeing Red looking like he was singing his heart out.

**Diamond: **Just tryna find ya

Platinum giggled at hearing Diamond sing, which Diamond heard and made him blush.

**Black: **I've been like a maniac insomniac,

As soon as White heard Black sing, she hid her face.

**Ruby: **5 steps behind ya

"Prissy boy, get off the stage, you can't sing!" Sapphire yelled, the latter being tackled by White and Bianca.

**Gold: **Tell them other girls, they can hit the exit  
Check please...

"Oh please, he doesn't mean it" Crystal mumbled, hiding her face.

**Cheren: **Cause I finally found the girl of... my dreams

**Green: **Much more than a Grammy award,

**Pearl: **That's how much you mean to me (Surprising the girls as Emerald, Silver and Pearl joined the other guys on the stage)

_[Chorus:]_  
**Red: **You could be my it girl  
**Gold: **Baby you're the shit girl  
**Emerald: **Lovin' you could be a crime  
**Green: **Crazy how we fit girl,  
**Silver:**This is it girl  
**Black: **Give me 25 to life  
**Diamond: **I just wanna rock all night long,  
**Cheren: **And put you in the middle of my spotlight  
**Pearl: **You could be my it girl  
**Ruby: **You're my biggest hit girl

**(All the guys)** Let me play it loud  
Let me play it loud like...  
Oh oh oh oh _[x2]_  
Let me play it loud  
Let me play it loud like...  
Oh oh oh oh _[x2]_  
Let me play it loud

**Gold: **You can't help but turn them heads  
Knockin' them dead  
Dropping like flies around you  
If I get your body close not letting go  
**Diamond: **Hoping you're about to  
Tell them other guys they can lose your number  
**Green: **You're done!  
**Silver:**They don't get another shot cause you're  
**Ruby: **Love drunk!

**Cheren: **Like a TV show playing reruns  
**Red: **Every chance I get,  
**Emerald: **I'm a turn you on

___[Chorus:]_  
**Red: **You could be my it girl  
**Gold:**Baby you're the shit girl  
**Emerald: **Lovin' you could be a crime  
**Green: **Crazy how we fit girl,  
**Silver:**This is it girl  
**Black: **Give me 25 to life  
**Diamond: **I just wanna rock all night long,  
**Cheren: **And put you in the middle of my spotlight  
**Pearl: **You could be my it girl  
**Ruby: **You're my biggest hit girl Let me play it loud

**(All the guys)**Let me play it loud like...  
Oh oh oh oh _[x2]_  
Let me play it loud  
Let me play it loud like...  
Oh oh oh oh _[x2]_  
Let me play it loud

_[Bridge:]_  
**Emerald: **Can't seem to stop you from... running, running  
Through my, through my mind, mind  
**Red: **Just keep it coming, coming  
Til' I make you mine, mine  
**Cheren: **You've got that something, something  
**Ruby: **I wanna be with girl  
**Pearl: **You're my greatest hit girl  
**Silver: **Just say this is it girl...  
**Gold: **Hey baby...  
Don't you know you're my it girl

_[Chorus:]_  
**Red: **You could be my it girl  
**Gold: **Baby you're the shit girl  
**Emerald: **Lovin' you could be a crime  
**Green: **Crazy how we fit girl,  
**Silver:**This is it girl  
**Black: **Give me 25 to life  
**Diamond: **I just wanna rock all night long,  
**Cheren: **And put you in the middle of my spotlight  
**Pearl: **You could be my it girl  
**Ruby: **You're my biggest hit girl

**(All the guys) **Let me play it loud  
Let me play it loud like...  
Oh oh oh oh _[x2]_  
Let me play it loud  
Let me play it loud like...  
Oh oh oh oh _[x2]_  
Let me play it loud

**Gold: **Let me hear you singing like...  
**(All the guys except Gold)**Oh oh oh oh _[x2]_  
**Gold: **Everybody in the crowd  
**Pearl: **Let me hear you singing like  
**(All the guys)**This is it girl.

* * *

All the girls were clapping at the end. And lets just say that in the end Gold and Crystal were both quite happy, as were the other Dex Owners.

And poor Ruby, who had been pushed off the stage by Sapphire at the end, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT PRISSY BOY?"


End file.
